From the Stars to Dust
by JazzHandsxxx
Summary: Two mysterious people crash land on Remnant one has the power to save the world and one has the power to end it.


"This has gone too far the Council won't let you back after this" Erinn Solborne yelled at the cloaked figure in front of her that is is her twin brother Kel. "If we are to win we must start anew" He said coldly as he turned around revealing to two yellow eyes from under his hood. Her brother has finally slipped into the pit that is the dark side.

"Sister why must we fight? we can rule the galaxy together" He said.

"I would rather die than help you" Erinn said activating both blades on her dual lightsaber letting the amber blades light up the bridge of "The Prosecutor" her Brother's warship that he was sending it into a crash course with the jedi temple on Coruscant.

"So be it" He said drawing his lightsaber and activating the white blade.

"You were always the weakest one so this shouldn't be a problem" He said just before he rushed forward ready to run her through with his blade but she quickly side stepped him and brought her saberstaff up to knock his blade his blade away but just as he braced his arm for the impact she sent all the power I had left into a force push to throw him across the room into the wall giving her enough time to run to the controls.

"How do this work again?" she said trying to remember how it all worked.

Suddenly remembering that the ship was armed with an experimental hyperdrive that could send. Going with that she hit every control that she thought was the controls for it.

"You fool!" Erinn heard from behind me.

"You'll kill us all!"

"Good!" she shouted back at the voice just as everything went black.

/_/_/

"Ruby Why are we out here?" Weiss asked from behind the leader of team RWBY who had dragged the team away from their beds to see the light show that was going on in the sky a couple of minutes ago

"It's like three in the mourning" Yang added.

"I would rather be sleeping" Blake said.

"Guys there's some weird lights coming from the sky" I said still looking in the sky trying to find the source of the lights.

"Ruby there's noth-" Yang went to say just before a large metal object appeared right over the Emerald Forest and started to fall into the forest.

"Told you guys come on let's go see what it is" Ruby said bolting off her mind racing a mile a minute.

"What do you think it is?" Ruby asked as they stood in front of the giant metal object that just fell out of the sky.

"I dunno might be some Atlas tech" Yang said.

Just before anyone could say anything a loud explosion came out of the side of the ship with a woman flying out of the explosion landing on her back a couple meters away from the girls.

Running over to the woman Ruby saw that she had very long hair longer than Yang's and was a very pretty orange colour.

/_/_/

Getting thrown out of a warship was something Erinn don't like to do on a regular bases but here it is still happening. Opening her eyes Erinn saw four girls all standing over me with worried looks on their faces.

"Quick run get as far away from here as you can!" she yelled jumping up.

"What's going on" The smallest one asked with look of pure confusion on her face.

"Please don't go the more the merrier" A voice boomed from the hole in the ship.

Knowing what's about to happen Erinn stepped in front of the girls trying to cover their escape only to find that they weren't moving.

"Leave them alone" she said activating my lightsaber causing him to do the same.

"What is that?" Erinn heard behind me, looking back to find that the smallest one was staring at the blades with a look of awe. Seeing that she was Kel charged forward with his blade held above his head ready to cut her in half. Hearing him running Erinn turned around just fast enough to block his strike. Several strikes were passed between the pair both thinking that the had gained the upper hand only for the other one find an opening and attack. "Please don't make this harder than it already is just let me kill you" Kel yelled.

Knowing that she was losing the fight Erinn put every last bit of energy into a final push using the force to increase the power of her strikes forcing Kel into a defensive stance with little chance of returning a blow, knocking his blade to the side Erinn sent her blade straight into Kel's stomach.

Pulling her lightsaber out of him Erinn felt a wave of regret wash over her as she saw her brother fall over dead. Dropping to her knees Erinn did something that would have made the council very angry with her she cried. After a couple of minutes crying she heard someone walk over to her then someone said "Ruby you dolt get back here" just before someone kneeled next to her and hugged her then everything went black.

/_/_/

Waking up in a room that looked like a hospital room she heard the familiar sound of a heart monitor but couldn't help but smell the lack of bacta in the air.

"Ah you're awake" Someone said standing at the foot of the bed he had grey hair and wore a black suit with green scarf. Beside him was a woman with blonde hair and a very unhappy look on her face.

"Now that you're awake we were wondering if we could ask you some questions" the man said.

"You can but after you answer some of mine" Erinn said trying to not look at the woman who was giving Erinn an even angrier look.

"Very well ask away" he said.

"What system is this?" Erinn asked.

"System?" the man repeated raising an eyebrow.

"You know a star system" Erinn said gaining questioning looks from the pair.

"Well it would appear that my theory was correct Glynda" the man said to the woman next to him.

"Ozpin you can't be serious the is no way this woman is from another planet" the woman who Erinn assumed was Glynda said.

"How else would you explain the event that transpired last night?" Ozpin said.

"He's not wrong" Erinn said drawing both of their attention to her.

"It would also explain her strange variation of Aura" Glynda said finally coming around to the idea.

"Aura?" Erinn asked confused.

"Aura is the manifestation of your soul" Glynda said.

"Where I'm from it's called the Force" Erinn said sitting only to realize that she was only wearing a bra and she didn't even wear a bra, she found them too uncomfortable to move in. Meaning that someone had to put it on her causing her to blush.

"Now from what I saw of your battle with the man in the forest you posses a degree of skill that I have not seen in a very long time I would like to give you an option." Ozpin said.

"T-That was my brother." Erinn said weakly still torn up about the whole ordeal.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Ozpin said sounding very sincere.

"Thank you but he… he changed into something that needed to be put down" Erinn said on the verge of tears she always was very emotional especially for a jedi but her skill always made the council look the other way.

"This planet it hasn't been discovered yet which means that it is in unexplored space and that means that I may never get a chance to go home…" Erinn said realizing that people stopped exploring new planets a melliena ago.

"I'm sorry about that" Ozpin said taking a sip from a coffee cup.

"But that does leave you in a difficult position what will you do now?" Ozpin asked.

"Well I will find something that is as close to what I did before" Erinn said shifting uncomfortably.

"What did you do before coming here?" Ozpin asked very calmly considering that he was talking to an alien.

"I was something that called a jedi knight well I was only still a padawan still a student. What a jedi did was protect the innocent and stopped the bad guys" Erinn said rather proudly.

Ozpin looked at Glynda then back at Erinn with a smile "Well young lady you're in luck" .

"Whys that?"

"I run a school that trains people called hunters and they slay monsters and protect the innocent and I think that you will make an excellent addition" Ozpin said taking another sip from the cup.

"But first I'm going to need your name" Glynda said.

"It's Erinn Solborne"

"So what will it be?" Ozpin said.

"I'll do it"


End file.
